Penelope Priss
Penelope Priss is a recurring villain from the Roosterteeth animated web series Camp Camp. She is the camp counselor of The Flower Scouts. She is guilty of smoking and drinking in front of her child campers as well as leading a private life of stripping for money and being straight-up abusive to her own campers, making her a horrible influence on the girls and turning them into the sinister, bitchy people they are now. She is voiced by Jessica Vasami. Biography In "Cooking Cookies", Penelope Priss was determined to have her troop of Flower Scouts sell the most cookies out of everyone else, by any means necessary, even if that meant breaking the law or doing something morally reprehensible. Their reward for selling the most cookies was a trip to Cabo. Miss Priss mainly wanted to win for the satisfaction of beating her arch-rival, Suzie Mendez. Just then, The Wood Scouts came in and told the Flower Scouts that they would be having some trouble selling more boxes of cookies than they sold popcorn because they moved their sales up to the month before. Penelope was pissed off at them because of this and then she became more determined than ever to sell cookies. Sasha, Tabii, and Erin all tried selling cookies but nobody was buying them. Penelope came by and told them not to give up. Sasha spotted a canister of cocaine in her purse and asked what it was about. Penelope quickly came up with the lie that is was a kind of sugar, that she gets from her "sugar daddy". Penelope left to go to Muffin Tops to strip for money. At the strip club, Penelope overdosed on Desoxyn and fell asleep. While she was unconscious, the girls stole her Desoxyn and sprinkled it on their cookies, thinking it was real sugar. When they fed it to customers, they became addicted to them and their sales skyrocketed. However, when they ran out of sugar, they had to get in contact with Penelope's sugar daddy, Dirty Kevin. The girls stole the info for her sugar daddy and went to meet him in a dark alley and make a deal with him. Before long, they were running a huge business and making tons of money off of their drug-filled cookies. In "New Adventure", Nikki, Nerris, and Dolph caught Penelope and Lester hiding a body in a van and driving off with it, implying that Penelope must must have either killed or kidnapped somebody with the assistance of Lester and was now trying to hide the evidence. However, the trio got distracted and went off to do something else, before they could catch them and find out what they were up to. In "Fashion Victims", Miss Priss went on a "full moon diet", which drove her completely crazy. On the night of a full moon, Miss Priss snapped and started attacking random people on the streets like a werewolf, stealing food from them and destroying things around town just so that she could get some food. Personality Penelope Priss is a nasty, snobbish, bitchy barbie-doll looking woman, who cares only about herself and her image. She is a garden mother of a bunch of flower scouts and yet the way she acts is completely inappropriate and unprofessional for someone who's supposed to work with kids. Not only does she disrespect the girls but she also feeds them horrible advice, giving them the notion that they need to look pretty to get anywhere in life. Miss Priss is also a drug addict and an alcoholic, who drinks and smokes cigarettes, vodka, and even cocaine in front of the kids and has even exhibited a double life as a stripper, which is where she makes the money to buy these drugs from her so-called "sugar daddy", Dirty Kevin. Trivia *In "New Adventure", Penelope Priss and Moe Lester were shown carrying a rolled-up rug with the legs of a man sticking out of it and throwing it into a van and driving off with it. It is unknown exactly what the two were doing or what the whole story was behind the situation but it can be implied that she and Lester were in cahoots in either the murder or kidnapping of a man as well as the hiding of his body. *In "Panicked Room", it was revealed that she used to be in a serious relationship with Cameron Campbell but the latter broke it off with her 17 years before the events of the series, due to a fear of commitment. See Also Category:Camp Camp Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Female Category:Criminals Category:Drug Dealers Category:Leader Category:Femme Fatale Category:Misandrists Category:Successful Category:Liars Category:Perverts Category:Contradictory Category:Wrathful Category:Kidnapper Category:Egotist Category:Abusers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Murderer Category:Thief Category:Greedy Category:Arrogant Category:Destroyers